Cómo fue procreado Trunks
by chispeg
Summary: One-shot LEMON,en la que se describe el momento exacto en el que Trunks fue procreado...


_No está recomendado a menores ya que es un fanfic lemon..._

_Todos los personajes de mis fanfics son creaciones de Akira Toriyama,no me pertenecen._

_**NOTA:** Este fic se trata simplemente de la parte omitida en mi otro fanfic "¿Qué pasó durante esos tres años?",por lo tanto no conteis con que tenga una historia,ni sea interesante,para eso está mi otro fic,sólo lo cree para la gente a la que le guste leer lemon,por el resto,solo espero que lo disfruteis!_

** ¿CÓMO FUE PROCREADO TRUNKS?  
**

Bulma decidió darse un baño para tranquilizarse,acaba de tener una discusión con Vegeta,ese mono extraterrestre que,a pesar de haber convertido en un arte el ponerla furiosa,últimamente lo que conseguía era ponerla muy cachonda con una sola mirada.

¡Era muy injusto!,¡No debería permitírsele estar tan bueno,y mucho menos si se iba a estar paseando por toda la casa medio desnudo!Joder,tenía que existir una manera de olvidarse de él...¡cualquiera!

Lo suyo era un caso de desesperación total...hacía apenas quince días le había ocurrido el episodio más embarazoso de toda su vida(y conociendo a Goku,Roshi y Krilin ya era difícil),

había quedado para cenar con Yamcha en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y románticos de la ciudad,se lo había pasado estupendamente,todo era perfecto,esa noche esperaba echar un polvo con su novio y regresar al día siguiente a casa,pero cuando ambos llegaron al chalet de Yamcha y él la invitó a entrar a ella se le quitaron totalmente las ganas,es más,tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir huyendo,ignoró ese impulso y entró...pasó una media hora hasta que Yamcha la llevó a su habitación,hasta el momento todo iba estupendamente,se iban desnudando poco a poco mientras se besaban y acariciaban...y de repente ocurrió ¡se le cortó el rollo!,nunca le había pasado antes algo asi,con ninguno de sus amantes y menos con Yamcha que siempre le había parecido el hombre má guapo del mundo,Bulma se apartó corriendo de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo,ambos estaban algo "contentillos" ya que se habian tomado entre los dos tres botellas de Möet & Chandon Brut Imperial,por lo tanto no fue dificil poner un  
a excusa para salir corriendo.

Desde entonces Bulma había recibido un montón de mensajes de Yamcha pero por el momento no quería contestarle,ya que,seguramente querría retomar lo que dejaron a la mitad...y a Bulma le entraban excalofrios solo de pensarlo,al contrario que le pasaba con Vegeta,cada vez que le pasaba por al lado tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no echársele encima y violarlo.

y lo mismo le estaba pasando en ese preciso momento,ese imbécil acaba de insultarla y en vez de echarlo de casa inmediatamente salió corriendo temiendo que él notara lo excitada que estaba,¡pero si había mojado las bragas!

En fin,mejor era no pensar en ello y relajarse tomando un baño,Bulma acababa de desvestirse cuando...

VEGETA:Te dije que arreglaras mi cámara de gravedad no que te dieras un baño...

BULMA: ¿¡Que haces aqui!?¿no ves que estoy totalmente desnuda?-Como si Vegeta fuera ciego,apenas podía respirar,su pene estaba tan erecto que le dolía...-¡Fuera!¡Inmediatamente!

¡JA!,ni que fuera idiota-pensó Vegeta.

VEGETA: Oblígame...-susurró.

No pudiendo resistirlo más tiempo,Vegeta se hacerca a ella todo lo posible para poder olerla...ummm!ese olor tan característico en Bulma,a rosas y a mujer que lo tenía loco desde que vivía con ella...estaba deseando probarla,pero no pensaba dar el primer paso,no quería malos entendidos ni que ella después lo acusara de haberla violado,pensaba esperar a que ella diese el primer paso aunque eso lo estubiera matando.

Por suerte no tubo que esperar mucho apenas le rozo los labios con los suyos la mujer se abalanzó sobre él,el impulso fue tan repentino que perdió el equilibrio y por poco se caen al suelo...aunque,pensándolo bien...tumbarla en el suelo,abrirle las piernas e introducirse profundamente ella no era tan mala idea,¡joder!tenía que calmarse o se correría antes de tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo.

El sayan la levantó en el aire y cargó con ella hasta la cama,la dejó caer y rápidamente se apartó de su lado para desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Bulma.

Bulma por su parte no podía estar más mojada,necesitaba que el grueso miembro del príncipe la llenara completamente y la hiciera correrse una y otra y otra vez...

Vegeta pronto estubo completamente desnudo y más que dispuesto,pero antes quería hacerla enloquecer para que no pudiese volver a estar con otro hombre,quería reclamarla como suya y estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

Bulma estubo a punto de preguntarle a Vegeta qué estaba haciendo,cuando vio que bajaba la cabeza hasta su vientre,y muy lentamente iba descendiendo cada vez más mientras le repartía suaves besos en su suave piel,entonces lo comprendió y no pudo soltar palabra,solo guturales gemidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

Vegeta se excitaba cada vez más con los ruidos que hacía Bulma ya no podía aguantar más,por eso cuando sintió en su boca el tercer orgasmo de la joven,se incorporó le abrió más las piernas y la penetró hasta la empuñadura,para abrirla más a él le colocó las piernas alrededor del cuello y comenzó a moverse,eran movimientos rápidos y poderosos que consiguieron que Bulma llegara al clímax dos veces más antes de que el sayan se derramara dentro de ella con un ronco gemido.

Solo a la mañana siguiente,despues de la partida de Vegeta al espacio,fue cuando Bulma se dio cuenta de que no había usado un preservativo...y por alguna razón pensar que podía haberse quedado embaraza no la asustó,de hecho le encantó la idea,llevaba tiempo queriendo ser madre y ¿quien mejor que Vegeta para que fuese el padre?el bebé saldría con la fuerza del padre y la belleza de la madre,¡seria estupendo!

**FIN**


End file.
